An Unspoken Pact
by Yesm777
Summary: Tag to 2.01, written before the events in 2.02. Mike still doesn't trust Harvey, so Donna takes matters into her own hands. Mike realizes he doesn't know Harvey like he thought he did and revisits the issue of trust in Harvey. Oneshot.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Suits._**

_Author's Note: I actually wrote this ** before** the second episode of the season, so Donna hadn't yet told Mike about Harvey sacrificing his job. I was pleasantly surprised when she did, but slightly disappointed by Mike's lack of reaction... I've been working on a Sick!Harvey fic lately. Originally, I intended on it being a short oneshot, but it seems to have grown into a very long oneshot that I'll probably break into chapters. I'm sorry if some people were expecting the Sick!Harvey fic that I promised at the end of my last Suits fic, but it's not done yet and this idea popped into my head in the meantime. I've also been busy moving and painting/wallpapering my new place, so I really only have a spec of time in my hands for writing._

_Anyway, I hope this is an enjoyable read. I feel like Harvey is really getting bashed lately for doing/saying what he thinks is the best choice. I kind of feel sorry for the poor guy. So I wanted a little sympathy from Mike. Read and review if you can spare one._

* * *

**An Unspoken Pact**

"Why can't I quit?" Mike demanded, glaring at Harvey. After the fiasco with Jessica, Mike just wanted to be done. He was scared. Maybe Harvey worked things out with Jessica, but what if someone else finds out? Or worse, what if _Louis_ finds out? Besides that entire load of stress, he wasn't even sure he could trust Harvey. He _told_ Harvey that he trusted him, but he hadn't truly decided if he could. After all, Harvey kept the whole Jessica thing to himself when Mike really had a right to know. Then, shortly after Harvey assured Mike that he still had a job, he up and tells him to go home and never come back. What if Harvey messes up again? What if it ends up being worse than just losing his job? What about his own reputation? His own _life_? Yeah, selling tests in college was one thing, but being a lawyer without going through all the hoops? Hell, he wasn't Leonardo DiCaprio in _Catch Me If You Can_. He didn't have the right skill set to just slip from one occupation to the next. It was a fluke that Harvey hired him in the first place, and it was just an incredible bout of luck that he even _had_ a diploma from Harvard. He was cheating the system without doing much cheating of his own. Mike was only living the lie, he wasn't backing it up. That was Harvey and Lola's job…apparently. And now Jessica. He wanted to quit, and Harvey just told him no. The same guy he couldn't trust. The same boss that kept secrets from him about his _own life_.

"I don't know why you always panic about these things. You're not going to get fired. I told you to trust me, didn't I?" Harvey explained, looking rather irked. He was a bit more touchy than usual, but Mike supposed it was because Daniel Hardman was back. Harvey had some unexplained dislike of the guy, but nobody ever told Mike anything other than what he was supposed to be working on. After working for Harvey for a good while, Mike still didn't know much about his mentor, besides work-related things. To Mike, it seemed like _Harvey_ didn't really trust him much, so why should Mike trust Harvey?

"How can I trust you when you keep everything to yourself? Including things that I _should _know; that I _need_ to know." Mike countered, his voice rising as his face pulled into anger. Harvey treated him like a puppy, ordering him to do this and that and expecting Mike to obey and gaze at him with awe.

"Look, it was just better that you didn't know." Harvey sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "You just have to trust me about these things."

"It's hard to trust somebody who doesn't tell you anything." Mike growled, his voice low and dangerous. "I don't know what you're doing. I don't know if you're really doing everything to keep me here. This whole…trust thing goes both ways. If I trust you, then you have to trust me. Part of trusting someone is telling them what's going on."

"I can't, Mike." Harvey argued. "What do you want me to do? Plead? Beg? Because that's never going to happen."

"Then I'll give you a day to figure it out." Mike spat, walking straight out of the office. He didn't even look back to see Harvey's face, to guess if he would have a job or not. But he didn't want to deal with this. Not now. Not until he knew that he could depend on Harvey, that he could stop wondering when he'd be fired.

Donna stared at him as he passed by, but he didn't look at her. He just kept walking.

"You know, you really should trust Harvey."

Mike stopped with a sigh, slowly turning to look at her.

"And why's that?" he growled. She raised her eyebrows at his tone, pursing her lips in her own, special way.

"I think we should get some coffee, don't you?" she asked cheerfully, grabbing her jacket and purse as she came around the desk to walk with Mike.

"Doesn't Harvey need you?" he grumbled. She stopped and glanced at Harvey's office.

"I think he'd rather have some time to himself." she answered, turning back to walk towards the elevators. Mike threw a peek over his shoulder, catching Harvey in his desk chair, staring at the city without moving a muscle. Didn't seem much different than most days.

"Come on, I don't have all day." Donna called, snapping Mike from his train of thought as he hurried after her.

They waited for the elevator in silence, leaving Mike to wonder what Donna wanted to tell him. Donna wouldn't just want to get coffee together for fun; she had a purpose and a goal. She always did. So maybe she was going to rip into him about going easy on Harvey, because—for some strange reason—she was fond of the man. Mike couldn't see why, not after everything that's been going on. Harvey only did things for himself. Mike made his life easier. Donna made his life easier. And even amid all this selfishness, Donna still found _something_ in Harvey that convinced her to stay and work for him. To protect him. To respect him. And Mike was pretty sure Donna wouldn't stay if she didn't feel inclined to.

The elevator arrived with a ding, the doors sliding open as a few people spilled out to the floor. Donna stepped in first while Mike followed behind, leaving the two of them alone in an empty elevator. The doors shut, and Mike suddenly feared for his life.

"You probably know better than anybody that Harvey's a private person." Donna said, her tone empty of any anger or disappoint. It was…simple. Non-threatening.

"You would probably know better." he huffed, determined to steel himself for any onslaught she deemed necessary.

"I guess I would. But I know everybody's secrets." she chimed, clearly proud of herself. Mike wondered what she knew about _him_.

"So what if he's a private person? A lot of people are private persons."

Donna turned her head to look at him, that intimidating glint in her eye.

"What I'm saying—rather obviously, if I may add—is that you really don't know what kind of person Harvey really is." she explained, turning her head back to face the elevator doors.

"I know he's a selfish ass that cares about himself more than anybody else." Mike muttered, glaring at the descending numbers above the door. Donna turned sharply to look at him.

"You really believe that? After the Clifford Danner case? Out of everything that's been going on?" she asked sharply, though with an oddly softer voice. "Why do you think you still have a job?"

"Because he needs me. To make his life easier."

Donna was quiet for a moment.

"He put his selfish ass on the line for you." she stated, her voice picking up her usual strong tone. "He almost lost his job for you."

Mike suddenly stood straighter, as if Donna's words had sent out an electric charge.

"What are you talking about? He was going to _fire_ me, Donna. I hardly think he really cares if I stay or not."

Donna sighed, shaking her head as the elevator opened. She looped her arm around his, obviously meaning to speak to him in close proximity.

"Jessica was going to fire you herself." she murmured, sticking close to him as they walked through the peopled lobby. "She was going to give Harvey the benefit of the doubt and assume that he didn't know about you. But he confessed. He told her that he had known and that he wouldn't stay without you. She was going to fire him right there, but he convinced her that she needed him and, in turn, saved your job."

Mike didn't say anything, wondering when he and Harvey's relationship had gone from an associate-mentor relationship to a risk-riddled, stubborn friendship. At least, that's the only way he could describe it. What mentor would risk his job to save an associate? None. Especially not mentors like Harvey. And all this time, Mike hadn't known any of this. He was almost embarrassed about accusing Harvey of not really fighting for his job. Harvey had put everything he had into the battle and Mike hadn't even known it.

"And if it makes you feel better, Harvey was wearing lavender the day he thought he was going to fire you."

Mike looked at Donna.

"What?"

A sly smirk graced her lips.

"The only other time I've seen him wear lavender was when his brother was in the hospital."

Mike had a hard time finding the connection.

"Let's just say that color's tied to some rainy days."

* * *

Harvey was almost surprised not to see Donna at her desk. After Mike left, he was sure she would come to pester him and probably give him more guff about water and tampons and whatever. He supposed it was her way of making him feel better, since she knew he'd come out of his gloom to fight for his dignity. But, he was glad she was gone, for once. He just wanted a moment to himself. He knew he had a problem about sharing things with people, especially Mike. Donna and Mike were probably the two people he could trust most in the world. And, while Donna had a way of fighting her way into the loop, Mike was left out, understandably wondering if he could trust his own mentor.

Harvey had told Daniel that he was protecting his own. He meant it. And Donna's whole psychoanalytical bit on his tie had been pretty much on the dot. Mike was like a little brother to him. He was important. Unfortunately, he had a hard time expressing it. Mike was different from all the other Harvard douchebags in his life and that had been the gateway into this strange protective feeling Harvey had over the kid. One thing after another and, before he knew it, Mike was important enough to nearly throw his job away.

And, damn, he was tired.

Everything had been ten times harder in the past few weeks. Between the Clifford Danner case, Daniel Hardman and Mike being nearly fired, Harvey just couldn't sleep. He guessed it was karma, coming back to bite him in the ass. Harvey wasn't sure how much he could handle before he just gave up. He wouldn't break, because Harvey Specter does not break. He wasn't really sure what he would do, but life was starting to get extra stressful these days. And now Mike had just walked out the door, threatening to quit after everything Harvey went through to keep him there. He would never find another associate like him. It wasn't just that freaky brain of his, it was everything. The bleeding heart, the movie quotes, the whole damn thing. That's what he had fought to keep, and he would never find another Mike Ross for as long as he lived. But Harvey just didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"Harvey."

He spun around in his chair to look at Donna, nearly stunned to find Mike standing behind her. Of course, Harvey made sure he looked calm and collected. He wouldn't give either of them the benefit of surprising him.

"You two need to talk." Donna stated, quickly leaving the two alone as she returned to her desk. Mike fidgeted awkwardly where he stood, finally deciding on taking a seat on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, finally looking Harvey straight in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice small and embarrassed. Harvey furrowed his brow, wondering if the kid was referring to what he thought he was. He glanced at Donna. She smiled and waved. Of course she would.

"I told you that you're not going to get fired on my watch and I mean it." Harvey replied. "I don't make promises I don't intend to keep."

"But…your job, Harvey?" Mike mumbled, giving his boss a guilty look. "Is that really what it took to keep me here?"

Harvey sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes with another coat of exhaustion. He was so tired. So damn tired.

"Look, Mike. I gave you a chance with this job. You've done more than hold up your end of the bargain and, the way I see it, I need to hold up my end too. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't. I may be firm, but I'm fair. I found a way to let you stay, and that's all it really is." Harvey explained, business-like and proper.

"Come on, Harvey. Don't give me that. Your job is everything to you. It isn't nothing when you offer it up as a bargaining chip." Mike replied, irritated and flustered by the mere idea.

Harvey was quiet, softly tapping the pads of his fingers on his desk.

"Yeah, well, maybe not everything." he muttered, mixing the words with a sigh. Mike frowned, puzzled by Harvey's response.

"You okay, Harvey?"

Harvey swiped a hand over his face, a soft brush of misery in his eyes. Mike hadn't noticed it before, and it was unsettling.

"Mike, I just need you to trust me. Most likely, I won't tell you much about anything, but I need you to listen to me. I need you to understand that when I say I'm doing something, I am. When I tell you that I won't let you get fired, I'm doing what I can to make sure you stay at the firm."

Mike watched Harvey with a careful eye, catching the slight slant in Harvey's eyebrows and the small pull of his lips. He was hurting, but he didn't want anyone to know it.

"I understand. I trust you, Harvey." Mike muttered, taking in the slight paleness of Harvey's skin. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Harvey answered in a swift tone. Mike pursed his lips at the lie, feeling guilty for his own contribution to Harvey's subtle despair.

"Bullshit."

Harvey snapped to attention, giving Mike a sharp look.

"You're not fine. Now, tell me what's wrong." Mike demanded. Harvey and Donna were rubbing off on him, giving him the courage to do things he wouldn't have considered a few years ago.

Harvey continued to stare at the kid, clearly contemplating what he should do about the situation. He wasn't used to confessing to associates. And he certainly wasn't used to associates that actually took the time to notice something was off. Of course, Mike was different. He always would be.

"I'm just tired. Nothing to worry about."

"I doubt it's just about being tired." Mike scoffed, keeping his eyes locked with Harvey's. Harvey looked down and let out a heavy sigh.

"This job isn't all prestige and champagne, you should know that by now." Harvey explained quietly, rubbing his eyes again. "And I'm just about at my limit."

Mike swallowed, thinking quickly about what he could offer his mentor. He'd been so deep in his own problems that he hadn't even thought about Harvey's. It was silly of him to think that Harvey was invincible. That Harvey didn't care. If he didn't care, Clifford Danner would still be in prison. If he was invincible, then he wouldn't fight so hard to win. Harvey was just as human as he was. He just wanted everyone else to think he wasn't.

"You're not alone in this, Harvey. If you need help, you could just ask." Mike said softly. Harvey's eyes met his, his dark orbs full of melted steel. He was drowning. And nobody knew it.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Mike gave his mentor a small smile, wishing there was more he could do or say. But Harvey was a unique kind of man. He didn't fish for pep talks. He probably didn't even like them. If there was anything he could actually appreciate, it would be knowing that someone was on his side. Mike decided he would stand with him.

From now on, he'd trust him.

* * *

_Author's Note: Oki doke. That's the end; it's just a oneshot. I apologize if it's OOC, but I wanted to write a dejected Harvey and a sympathetic Mike. I hope it was enjoyable. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you can._


End file.
